Jealous Version 2
by PompusRompus
Summary: Ron doesn't want to be, but sometimes he just is. Whenever jealousy strikes, his personality turns ugly. He doesn't want to hurt anyone, but he does anyway. This story was inspired by Nick Jonas's "Jealous" song.


I'm honestly not satisfied with the route I went with the first version and I'm doing a redo of it. Sooner or later I'll get back around to finishing it, but for now I'm doing a different version.

* * *

WARNING: Contains homosexual themes.

Begins in **Goblet of Fire**

* * *

"Why are you being like this?" Herminone questioned Ron in the common room. "You know Harry didn't put his name in that goblet. If he did…"

"Did I say he did?" snapped Ron.

"Well you were implying…no you are saying he did it!" Herminone snapped back at the ginger. The only reason she was fussing at him was because of his problem with Harry. Of all the people in Hogwarts, he was the last person she would have thought would put his name in the goblet. He knew as well as she did that. Even if Harry could put his name in there, he wouldn't. He hated the attention things like this created. While one might bask in the limelight, Harry wanted to stay as far away from it as he could. She sighed and shook her head. "Listen, Ron. Why did he do it then since you believe he did?"

"I don't need this." Ron got up, furious at her for sticking up for Harry.

"Ron, wait!" The brunette tried going after her friend only for him to leave the common room, ignoring his friend's pleas for him to come back. He needed some air as well as some time to be alone.

He didn't believe Harry did it himself, but was merely upset because he was going to be in the spotlight again. Yeah, Harry didn't like having all the attention like some people did, but he was in it almost all the time and it always resulted in the same thing…girls being all over him and that ticked him off. Girls were always fawning over Harry just because he was "the chosen one", the star player, and so many other things. He hated to admit it, even to himself but he was jealous. Not of Harry, as one would assume, but his female fans. They could just walk up to Harry and confess their attraction, send him love letters, or even kiss him.

Ron blushed at that last part. Had Harry even had his first kiss yet? He doubted it, unless Harry had been keeping that from him. Truth be told, he was in love with Harry. He didn't want to admit it, but he liked him more than he should. There were times where he wanted to confess, but his nerves got the best of him. Besides, confessing might mean getting an answer and/or response that he didn't want. It was inexcusable, yes, but that jealous side still remained, fighting against the side that wanted him to make up with Harry and accept the way things were. The other part of him feared he did do it somehow and was doing it to win over the affections of a girl, particularly Cho Chang.

' _I know Harry didn't do it…he would have been affected if he did. I mean Fred and George…_ '

 **'He did do it!' ** the hostile voice said angrily. **'He obviously convinced one of his little fangirls to do it for him. The damn bastard enjoys the attention.'**

 _'No he doesn't!'_ the smaller part of him tried to protest.

 **'Oh yes he does! He loves any kind of attention he can get his "chosen boy" hands on. He doesn't get any at home, so he wants some all over the place. That's why mom pays more attention to him than us…her own son.'**

 _'NO. STOP, THAT…THAT…THAT'S NOT…!'_

 **'Yes it is…Harry doesn't care for us. He can just risk our lives and not give a bit of credit to us...something he NEVER does!'**

 _'B-but…'_

 **'Admit it. Did he ever give us any real credit to anyone that risked their lives for him?! We risked our neck for him time and time again and has he ever risked his life for us? NO. He risked his neck for Ginny, but not us! Mom and dad just had to have another baby, didn't they? Ginny has crush on Harry too, doesn't she?'**

 _'Y-yes, but…'_ the tiny voice tried sticking up for Ginny, but couldn't as the voice, which was incredibly louder than ever, boomed at it.

 ** _'ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO LET THAT PIECE OF TRASH INTERFERE WITH YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH HARRY!?'_** It asked angrily.

 _'H-harry doesn't even like her that way!'_ the small voice whimpered. ' _B-besides, we're not dating Harry.'_

 **'Yet!'** it corrected him.

 _'We can't force him to…'_

 **'We will if we have to. We're better than those other girls…no…any girl. That includes that smart bitch too. We know Harry like the back of our hand! Herminone's not all that fun to be around alone, now is she? You can't joke around with her. All she wants is to study and be such a smarty pants. What's so special about her anyway? Just because she makes perfect grades all the time doesn't mean she'll get a man. Even that idiot Neville wouldn't date her and he's the biggest dork we know!'**

 _'Neville's not a dork and Herminone works pretty hard to get those grades.'_ The little voice piped up.

 **'Hard my ass. She doesn't struggle at all.'**

 _'But last year, she…'_

 **'She was taking too many classes at once, because she thinks she's better and can handle it because our tiny brain can't handle it.'**

 _'She never…'_

 **'She pretty much show off all the time and you can't deny it.'** the angry voice growled.

Ron tried shaking away the voice, getting tired of hearing it. He didn't want to think those things, but the voice wouldn't go away, screaming at him to listen and telling him what he would like to believe they were lies and not what he really thought. This was the more evil side of Ron that he hoped no one would ever see. Ron noticed how late it was and decided to head on back, making a mental note to avoid talking with anyone if he could help it. Hopefully he could control this jealous better in the future.


End file.
